


Pourquoi pas moi?

by Heyjinism



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyjinism/pseuds/Heyjinism





	Pourquoi pas moi?

"어린애는 술 같은 것 마시면 안 돼."

존은 어른스레 한 마디 하며 술잔을 빼앗았다. 잔은 벌써 반이나 비어 있었지만, 셜록은 눈빛 하나 흐려지지 않은 채 그를 똑바로 바라보고 있었다. 도수가 낮은 술은 아닌데, 원래 술이 센 건지, 아니면 정신력이 강한 건지 모르지만 셜록은 거의 취하지도 않은 듯 했다.

"그거 이상한걸. 17세 하고 364일까지는 마시면 안 되고, 18세가 되는 날 부터는 마셔도 된다는 거야?"  
"그래."  
" 그러면 17세하고 364일 23시간 59분까지는 마시면 불법인 게, 거기서 1분만 더 지나면 마셔도 되는 거라고? 존, 어차피 시간은 연속적이야. 그렇게 분절된 게 아니란 말야. 그렇게 치면 윤년이 끼어 있다면 어떻게 되는 거지? 17세하고 365일째 되는 날이 아직 18세가 되지 않은 케이스라면?"  
"......"  
"무엇보다도 존과 나는 두 살 밖에 차이가 나지 않아. 그게 두 살 때였다면 인생 전부만큼의 차이겠지만, 지금은 고작 인생의 10%만큼의 차이밖에 되지 않아. 존이 40살이 되었을 때에는, 인생의 5%밖에는 차이가 나지 않는단 말야. 그게 지금, 마이크로프트가 보내 온 제대로 된 스카치를 개수대에 버리느냐 마느냐 할 만큼의 중요한 일이라고 생각해? Pourqoui?"  
"넌 아직 미성년자야."  
"그러니까, 고작 그 성년 미성년의 문제, 그것도 고작 1분으로 합법과 불법이 갈릴 수 있는 어설픈 주장으로 날 설득하려 하는 건 무리야, 존. 그냥 이왕 개봉한 김에 존도 한 잔 마시고, 지금 손에 들고 있는 그 온더락은 이리 줘. 아깝잖아."

머리가 지끈거렸다. 그러니까 그 스카치 위스키도, 존의 열 아홉 번째 생일을 축하한다며 마이크로프트 홈즈가 보내온 것이긴 했지만. 정작 당사자는 시험기간이라고 미뤄둔 것을 이 머리에 피도 안 마른 고등학생이 먼저 낼름 해 버린 것이 문제였다.

셜록 홈즈. 독종이고, 불필요할 정도로 똑똑한데다, 모든 종류의 권위에 대해 일단 "Pourqoui?"를 외쳐대는 발칙한 녀석. 이녀석이 보통 어린애와는 차원 자체가 다르다는 것을. 아니, 어지간한 어른과도 비교할 수도 없을 만큼 똑똑한 녀석이라는 것은 어렸을 때 부터 보아 왔으니 잘 안다. 너무 잘 알아서 탈이다. 서섹스 지역, 고풍스런 마이크로프트 장원을 중심으로 대대로 그 지역을 다스렸던 홈즈 가의 둘째아들인 셜록과, 그 마을 의사의 아들인 존은 두 살 차이였고, 존 본인은 기억하지 못하지만 셜록이 태어나던 바로 그 순간에 그도 그 자리에 있었다. 바이올렛 홈즈 부인의 건강 상태나 아이의 상태로 볼 때 따로 병원으로 옮기지 않고 저택에서 아이를 낳아도 괜찮을 거라는 진단결과가 나오자, 홈즈 부인은 닥터 왓슨의 아내이자 역시 실력 좋은 산부인과 의사이기도 했던 마가렛 왓슨에게 저택에서 아이를 낳도록 도와 줄 것을 청했다. 그때, 아직 엄마 품을 떠나지 않는 바람에 산실까지 따라들어와야 했던 그녀의 두 살난 어린 아들 존이 갓 울음을 터뜨린 어린 홈즈에게 손을 갓난아이의 반사작용으로 아기가 그 손가락을 꽉 잡았던 일은 홈즈 가족들과 닥터 왓슨 가족들에게 훈훈한 추억으로 남아 있었다. 물론 그때 아버지와 함께 갓 태어난 동생을 보러 들어왔던 마이크로프트가, 갓난 동생이 자신이 아닌 닥터의 아들과 먼저 만난 것에 대해 다소 상심하기는 했지만. 그렇게 이어졌던 존과 셜록의 인연은 지금까지도 계속, 비슷한 또래로 어려서는 젖형제이기도 했다는 홈즈 경과 닥터 왓슨의 우정어린 관심 속에서 이어져나가고 있었다.

물론 그 훈훈하고 우정어린 관계라는 것이, 존 왓슨에게는 꽤나 이런저런 곤란한 사건사고를 불러일으키는 일이기는 했지만 말이다.

"경께서 아시면 화 내실텐데? 그리고 우리 아버지도, 너 몸 약하다고 계속 걱정하시는 것 못 들었어? 네가 이런 것 마신 것 아시면 어쩌려고 그래?"  
"알콜 대사가 얼마나 걸린다고 그래? 존은 뭐든지 걱정만 하고. 대체 뭐가 그렇게 겁나는 거야?"  
"셜록."  
"설마, 그 서섹스에서 대를 이어서 마을 의사로 일하겠다, 뭐 그런 건 아니지? 지금까지처럼 나랑 같이, 런던에서 살아도 되잖아."  
"방세나 보고 말을 해라, 이 철딱서니야."  
"내가 책임질께."  
"지금 그거 내 자존심을 심하게 긁는 말인 거 알고 있어?"  
"반반씩 하면 되잖아. 대학만 졸업하면, 내가 벌 거야. 지금은, 존도 나도 아직 어리니까 할 수 없지만."

셜 록은 저 잘났다고 청산유수로 떠들어댔지만, 존은 마음이 무거웠다. 머리가 좋은 그는 그래머스쿨을 졸업하고 그의 부모님과 마찬가지로 무사히 런던대학교 의과대학에 진학했지만, 런던에서의 학비와 생활비는 비쌌다. 아버지가 그랬듯이 그 역시도, 홈즈 경의 장학금 덕을 톡톡히 보고 있었다. 지금 이, 똑똑한데다 누구보다도 어른스러운 척은 혼자 다 하는 것 같으면서도 사실은 아직도 세상물정 모르는 셜록을 기꺼이 떠맡은 것은, 셜록을 좋아하기도 했지만 무엇보다도 홈즈 경에 대한 감사와 책임감 때문이었다. 그렇지 않고서야, 시험이 코앞인 이 귀중한 순간에 이 어린애를 설득하느라 공을 들이고 있을 리가 있나. 그냥 만만한 친구나 동생같았으면 뒤통수나 한 번 쥐어박고, 마시던건 개수대에 부어버리고 끝났을 일이지. 너는 자라서 혼자 벌어서 런던에서 생활기반 닦고 사는 게 그렇게 만만할지 몰라도 나는 아니란다, 셜록. 네 아버지가 도와주시지 않았으면 그냥 국비로 빌려서 다니고는 군의관으로 복무하면서 갚았어야 할 일이지. 그런 말들을, 자존심 때문에 차마 입밖으로 내지는 못한 채 존은 손에 들고 있던 유리 텀블러를 들여다보았다.

셜록의 길고 섬세한 손이 그 텀블러를 빼앗아 든 것은 바로 그 때였다.

"셜......"

그리고 셜록의 입술이, 그의 입술 위에 살며시 겹쳐 온 것도.

향 기로운 스카치 위스키의 향이, 머리 끝에서부터 그를 감싸는 듯 느껴졌다. 존은 당황했다가, 그 감미로운 향기에 자기도 모르게 눈을 감았다. 셜록은 그의 오른손목을 마주잡은 채 그를 천천히, 소파로 데려갔다. 아직 키가 자라는 중이었지만, 이미 존 만큼 키가 자란 그에게는 어렵지 않은 일이었다. 존을 소파 위에 앉히고, 텀블러에 남은 위스키를 한 모금 머금고는 텀블러를 테이블 위로 밀어놓았다. 존은 눈을 떴다. 감지 않은, 셜록의 청회색 눈동자가 그를 바라보고 있었다. 무언가 말하려 했지만, 혀끝과 혀끝이 이어지며 위스키가 존의 목구멍으로 흘러들어갔다.

"사라는 또 누구야?"  
"뭐?"  
"......난 다 컸어. 다른 여자, 아니, 다른 사람 돌아보는 거 그냥 두고만 보지 않을 거야. 그냥 기다리고만 있지 않을 거라고."  
"셜록."

존은, 갑작스레 목의 점막에서부터 퍼져올라간 위스키에 아찔해오는 머리를 가로저으며, 자신의 허벅지를 타고 앉은 셜록을 올려다보았다.

"넌...... 아직 어려. 이런 이야기는."  
"그 전에도, 그 전에도. 계속 여자친구들이 있었지. 인기있다고 자랑하는 것 처럼, 흔적들을 숨기지도 않던걸."  
"셜록."  
"Pourquoi pas moi?"

중얼거리며, 셜록은 소파의 등에 존의 어깨를 눌렀다. 이 애는 아직 어린애라고, 안 된다고 생각했지만.

존의 손은 어느새 셜록의 어깨를, 자꾸만 왜 안되냐고, 그 위스키처럼 감미로운 목소리로 왜, 를 중얼거리는 그 아이의, 이제 막 사내가 되어가는 등을 붙잡아 끌어안고 있었다.


End file.
